Could You Be My Girlfriend
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Good friends. That's what Sasuke and Hinata were labeled as. But for Sasuke 8 years of being good friends isn't good enough. But how does one ask their best friend/ crush of 8 years to take their relationship to a new level? Maybe with the help of a mischievous big brother and his girlfriend Sasuke just might be able to as Hinata: Could You Be my Girlfriend? Sequel to CYBMV!
1. Chapter 1: Compilcated Love

**Hiya everyone Toadettegirl2012 is here to entertain you all with another wonderful fanfiction. One with humor, romance and lots of SasuHina! XD! As you guys could have guess by the title ****_Could you Be my Girlfriend_****, this fanfic is the sequel to the one I did for Valentine's day called ****_Could You Be My Valentine_****! After a ton of reviews to do a follow up to that one I couldn't say no! So after getting over being lazy I got to work and this is what I came up with for the first chapter! Enjoy SasuHina/humor/Itachi teasing lovers! X3**

Full Summary: Good friends. That's what Sasuke and Hinata were labeled as. But for Sasuke 8 years of being good friends isn't good enough. But how does one ask their best friend/ crush of 8 years to take their relationship to a new level? Maybe, _just maybe_, with the help of a mischievous big brother and his girlfriend Sasuke just might be able to as Hinata: Could You Be my Girlfriend? Sequel to Could You Be My Valentine!

* * *

><p><strong>(Before you read this please be aware that there was a story that was the <strong>**prequel ****to this fanfic entitled Could You Be My Valentine. So if you hadn't read that one, this fanfic wouldn't make sense, so don't hesisate to read it! XD)**

**Chapter one: Compilcated Love**

"You can't have both me and Rebecca! Now spit it out already, who do you chose? Me or that horrible disgrace for a woman that took me away from you?!"

"Why would he have to choose? He already knows how much of a cold hearted witch you are deep down inside! All you want is his money! Brad, please, I'm begging you take me instead of, Serena!"

"That's right, Rebecca! Stand up for your man!" shouted a raven haired woman as she sat on the edge of couch dark eyes glued to the screen of her TV. Grabbing the bowl off the coffee table, which was filled to the brim with it's third bag of hot buttery microwaveable popcorn, she reached in and then proceed to shoving a handful of the crunchy butter snack into her mouth. With her mouth full Mikoto Uchiha shouted to the TV again. "There's no way Brad could see anything in that Serena!"

It had been a long day for the mother of the Uchiha household and after completely her daily task of cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, going grocery shopping and even taking the time to tend to the family's large garden Mikoto was now taking time to just relax. Which for her meant, soaking herself in a long hot bubble bath, washing her hair and applying a face mask before dressing in her sweatpants and tank top, popping some popcorn and lounging on the couch and watching her favorite show. Complicated Love.

Yes it was one of those sappy romance soap operas, but Mikoto couldn't get enough of the show, it was her guilty pleasure! The main plot line was about this man named Brad that came from a faraway land to help spread his family business in a large bustling city. But being that Mr. Perfect every soap opera has, Brad has deiced to keep his wealth a secret and live simple life while at the same time helping the company he is assigned to run in the near future. And of course there's that neighbor who just happens to be carrying too many shopping bags the first day Brad arrives, at the apartment he'd be staying at, and is having trouble getting her door unlocked. So Mr. Perfect helps her out. They look into each other's eyes and, love at first sight! Rebecca a rather short dark and skinned woman with long royal purple hair and hazel eyes, aka the neighbor lady, invites him inside and there you have it, a friendship blossoms, but of course as soap operas go, friendship turns into romance and botta bing botta boom, Brad and Rebecca go on a romantic date that leads to a one night stand!

And then of course comes that annoying other lady, blond, blue eyed, Daddy's little girl and of course prettier than Rebecca, enters and her name is Serena. Serena has no interest in Brad and just goes on being an annoying bitch towards him, well, until the big secret of his family business and wealth gets revealed, go figure. After Brad's secret is revealed this leads to money hungry Serena on his ass all the time, which then quickly escalates to fifteen thousand different problems for Brad! Which consist of Brad going on a few dates with Serena behind Rebecca's back, a big dramatic fight with Rebecca, a make-up get back together episode for Rebecca and Brad, a then there was a hospital episode after a crazy Serena stages a car crash and fakes injuries for Brad's attention, blahzay, blahzay, and by the time the problems stop it's for Brad, Complicated Love's is scheduled for it's finale episode for first season which leaves dedicated viewers, like Mikoto, waiting in agonizing anticipation to see if Brad choses Rebecca or Serena.

(Tg2012: Okay, I don't watch soap operas _at all_ so from what little info I do know about them, I hope I pieced together a pretty good sappy fake one for this fanfic ;D! But really, blech, soap operas seem like a waste of an hour of television time XC…well at least that's my opinion XD)

Waiting to see what was going to happen next caused Mikoto to become prisoner to her couch, which made her oblivious to the popcorn bags that were dripping butter onto the carpet she had worked so hard to clean. She wasn't even aware that her face mask was getting smudged worse and worse, around the mouth area, each time she would cram a handful of popcorn into her mouth or the fact that it was sticking making the yellows buttery pieces stand out against the mint green paste on her face. She didn't even get up during commercial breaks, unless she ran out of popcorn, were in that case she would race to the kitchen and pop a new bag in record time!

(TG2012: Damn she's hooked! XD)

The tall tan dark haired man with striking green eyes, aka Brad, stood before purple haired and dark skinned Rebecca and the blond, blue eyed, pale skinned Serena, looking torn towards the decisions he was going to have to make. "Both of you are such beautiful women…and after what I've done, I doubt I should be with either of you." He looked from lady to lady and then sighed.

Dramatic music started to creep up in the background as the camera zoomed in on each of the actors faces. Rebecca looked sad and worried, while Serena, as all mean girls did, held up a facade of a sad expression but her eyes twinkling with an unknown motive.

"And you know that I'd love to be with both of you, but since I can only choose one you wonderful ladies…"

"Come on, come, on, Brad say Rebecca! It has to be Rebecca!" Mikoto chanted to herself as she freed one hand from the popcorn bowl to snatch the remote off the table and turned the volume up louder.

"I hope the other doesn't hate me after this, but I'm a man that follows my heart…so I have to-"

"MMMOOOOOMMMM!"

"WWAHHH!" Mikoto screamed as the sudden outburst of the shout and the door slamming open caused her to jump. Her hands flew upward, sending the popcorn bowl into the air before it and it's contents landed right on top of Mikoto's towel wrapped head! She was so startled she didn't even notice that when she had threw the popcorn bowl in the air the remote went with it, and went flying towards the coffee table! There was a loud smashing sound as the remote smacked the coffee table, face down and causing the back to come off, before it and it's batteries fell onto the floor and rolled under the nearby arm chair.

"UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS! A WORLD RECORD HAS JUST BEEN BROKEN BY A FRACTION BY A SECOND!" the TV suddenly broadcasted.

"What?" Mikoto sputtered, that didn't sound like Brad! Throwing the bowl from her head, and swiping the popcorn the best she could away from her eyes, Mikoto looked and went wide eyed as she saw that the TV was now on the sport channel! When the remote hit the coffee table it had switch the channel! "No…no…no, NO! NNNOOOO!" the woman screamed as she dropped on all fours, franticly looking for the remote.

Meanwhile in the foyer came another shout, "MOM! HE DID IT _AGAIN_!" the voice was drenched in anger and frustration.

A snicker followed after the shout before a much calmer voice said. "I didn't do anything. What happened didn't have anything to do with me, little brother."

"SHUT UP, ITACHI!" the angered voice spat out, as two pairs of dark eyes stared at each other. One pair of onyx orbs was full of anger and spite while the other was displaying mischief and humor. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

The older brother only laughed at the younger's comment. "Oh, really this is _my_ fault?" Itachi asked nonchalantly, he smirked before adding. "That's not what Hinata seems to think." He finished his statement by jabbing the younger's forehead with his index and middle finger.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, as the jab resulted in a stinging pain, a stumble backwards and causing Sasuke to slip and land on the hard floor.

"Wow, you're clumsier than I thought, Sasuke." Itachi commented with a grin, which was then returned with an angry growl from the younger one as he rubbed his sore tailbone. "A growl? Tsk, tsk, little brother, mother's always telling us that growling like that is rude."

"SHUT UP, ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, his face growing as red as the small mark on his forehead. In response Itachi just laughed again and casually turned and headed towards the living room. That laugh was the last thing the younger Uchiha wanted to hear! "MMMOOOMMM!" he called, getting to his feet, his shoes making a small squeaking sound as he did so, before storming towards the living room after his older brother. Itachi, he was going to get it this time, because not only was Sasuke Uchiha very embarrassed, he was also very livid but more importantly he was very, _very_ wet, and it was Itachi's fault!

"I have no idea what's he's making such a fuss over, mother." Itachi was saying, just as Sasuke, walked in.

The younger sibling was wearing a simple white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans that were completely soaked through, causing water to drip off his body as if he was a leaky pipe. And with his heavy, drenched clothes sticking to his slightly shorter frame, Sasuke's dark hair remained plastered to his contrasting pale face that bore an angry scowl.

"Like I told you before I left, mother, I was going out to train and I just happened to run into Sasuke and Hinata in the forest." The older one explained, rubbing some dirt from the black shirt and white cargo shorts he always wore when he went to sharpen his already perfect techniques.

"Don't listen him, mom! He's lying!" Sasuke blurted out. "Itachi had this planned out the second he….he…?" the younger Uchiha let his voice trail off as he and his older sibling suddenly noticed that their mother was totally unaware of their presence and their loud bickering.

"Nonononononononono!" Mikoto whimpered as she crawled around the popcorn scattered, butter stained carpet. Her towel falling from her head and letting her long wet locks of raven hair dangle around her face, like a countless amount octopus arms, as she looked under the coffee table and couch.

Not knowing whether to interrupt his mother's strange behavior Sasuke tried again to get her attention. "MOM! Didn't you hear me? Itachi completely embarrassed me in front of Hinata today, and this was the third time this week! Aren't you going to punish him?"

"Why should she? What happened in the forest, excludes me from all forms of punishment since you falling into that pond had _nothing _to do with me." Itachi coolly stated with a shrug.

"There it is!" Mikoto exclaimed, spotting the remote underneath the armchair. Grabbing it she sat up on her knees and pressed the buttons to get back to her channel, but nothing happened! "No! Not the batteries!" she cried upon seeing that the back and the small cylinders that were required for the remote to work were gone!

"Stop lying Itachi!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at his older brother for a brief second before he looked back at their mother, who was now searching the floor for the remote's batteries. "If you would of just left us alone, I wouldn't have fell into that pond!"

"Yes, but if I had leave you be, I wouldn't have been able to give you that present you bought for Hinata." Itachi retoured, coolly. "And if you didn't have that…well you would have humiliated yourself in front of Hinata either way."

"Well, then…I-I just…uh…ARGH! Shut up Itachi!" was all Sasuke could really say, because as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew his older brother was right.

"Batteries, batteries, batteries," Mikoto muttered to herself as she pressed her face against the floor, not caring that it was ruining her face mask and the staining the carpet a mint green color, as her eyes darted around underneath the furniture. "Oh! There you are!" she exclaimed reaching out her buttery fingers and snatching them from under the same armchair that had hidden the remote from her. Her slippery fingers frantically fumbled as she attempted to fit the two small cylinders into the back of the remote.

"In all honestly, Sasuke, you should be thanking me." Itachi remarked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

_"__Thanking_ you?" Sasuke repeated in a tone of disgust as his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Why would I do that?! It was because of you that Hinata laughed at me!"

"Why wouldn't she laugh? It was hysterical when you fell into the pond!" The older one said without a hint of remorse in his voice, a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke couldn't think his face could turn any redder than it already was, he was infuriated! Not only because his carefully planned 'walked' in the woods with Hinata went terribly wrong, but also because Sasuke couldn't think of anything else he could say to get Itachi in trouble after his older brother had indirectly humiliated him! Again! Tuning to his mother, the younger brother opened his mouth to try and see if he could get his mother to help him out in his argument but his mouth clamped shut in utter confusion.

If Sasuke could describe the sight in one word he would have to go with….disturbing. His mother was sitting on her knees in front of the coffee table, her hair, wet and straggly, dangling in front of her face and sticking to her badly smudged mint green face mask. Along with that, one arm was stiffly outstretched while her buttery hand pointed the remote at the TV, which had ending credits displayed on it.

"This concludes the exciting final episode the first spectacular season of Complicated Love!" the announcer said, before the screen went black.

The brothers heard their mother give a whimper before the remote fell from her limp hand and clattered loudly as it hit the coffee table and turned the TV off at the same time. They then watched as she buried her face in her hands as the whimpering sounds continued. Itachi and Sasuke glanced at each other, putting their disagreement aside for a brief moment, as they stood there not really knowing what to do. The awkwardness of it all hung thickly in the room for a long moment before the younger of the brothers spoke up.

"Um…mom-"

The last syllable hadn't even left his lips before Mikoto's head shot up. "WHAT?!" she bellowed, teeth tightly clenched, nostrils flaring, the instinct to kill glinting in her dark eyes and her face so red it reminded Sasuke of the pretty Hyuuga girl when her face flushed a deep shade of red. The only difference was that…it was scary as hell. "WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH DO YOU WANT?!" The mother rose to her feet, her appearance of straggly wet hair and angered facial expression gave her the persona of the evil witch.

Both boys took a cautious step back. Neither of them had ever seen their mother this pissed off before! And this was considering her beyond livid reaction a few weeks ago when one of their frequent brotherly competitions had ended when a Fireball justu caused her favorite bed of flowers and one of the cherry blossom trees to go up in flames!

Being the younger one, Sasuke turned his gaze to his older brother and gave a quick hand gesture, giving him the right away to attempt to subdue their angered the mother. And even though they both knew that Itachi dominated his younger brother in social situations, he knew by the enraged look on their mother's face that even if he tried anything, Mikoto's sharp tongue would mercilessly shoot both of them down.

"What are you waiting for?" Mikoto asked, the volume in her voice gone but her tone sounding slightly ominous. "Say something already!" Her left eye twitched, a gene that ran in the family, indicating that her fuse was short.

Despite the rage that could practically be seen spewing from his mother, Sasuke knew he had to get his side of the argument in first if he wanted even a fighting chance to show that his perfect day with Hinata, his friend and secret crush of eight years, was ruined by his older brother. "Mom you have understand that-"

"Understand?" Mikoto repeated, the twitch now convulsing her left eye and cheek. "_UNDERSTAND?!" _She bellowed, rage exploding in her voice. "ALL I _UNDERSTAND _IS THAT I HAD TO MISS THE HIGHLIGHT OF LAST EPISODE OF COMPLICATED LOVE, BECAUSE OF MY SONS' PETTY ARGUMENT!"

"Well I really won't call it petty, mother," Itachi calmly said, despite the low growl emitted from the enraged woman. "It was Sasuke who blew it out of proportion-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Mikoto shouted, her fingers closing around the arm of the couch in such a tight grip her fingernails tore through a thin layer of it's material. Her enraged gazed then turned to Sasuke and it was then she noticed that he was dripping wet. "WHY ARE YOU ALL WET?! YOU'RE RUINING THE CARPET!" It was true the water from his wet self was causing a puddle to pool at Sasuke's feet, soaking the carpet. "GO UPSTAIRS AND GET CLEANED UP!"

"But, Mom you haven't even heard-" Sasuke started in attempt to take another stab at proving his point, but the red color flooding his mother's eyes and the spinning black spindles forming the Sharingan in her eyes told him to go while he still had all his limbs. "Yes, ma'am." He managed and turned towards the stairs. Despite the extra weight his wet clothes brought, the younger Uchiha never ran up the stairs faster in all his life.

"AND YOU!" Mikoto continued turning her head, smeared mint green face mask, mangled hair and all, to look at Itachi. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Itachi opened his mouth in protest, but was stopped from even making a sound. "_NOW!"_

And with that the mother left the living room fuming with rage as she grumbled something about why she wanted girls under breath, her Sharingan still present in her eyes.

"Well looks like it's that time of the month again for mom," Itachi said to himself as he picked up the discarded pillows and popcorn bags on the floor while making a mental note to be on his best behavior for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's all I got for the first chapter! Yeah I know there's not a lot of SasuHina but you have to admit that was funny! You have no idea how many times I had to stop typing because I was laughing so hard XD! Anyway, there'll be an explanation about what happened in the forest with the whole pond thing in the next chapter! Oh and of course there will be some SasuHina and I may or may not introduce an OC character…IDK! Either way stay tuned for the next chappy of Could You Be My Girlfriend!<strong>

**BYE: Toadettegirl2012**

**PS: Review! You know you want to X3**


	2. Chapter 2:It's wasn't a Date

**Hey everyone! Holy crap on a cracker I had no idea I'd get such awesome reviews on only the first chapter! Made me smile reading them all XD! Anyway this chapter isn't very long but there are bits and pieces of SasuHina in here and of course more bickering with our favorite and slightly OOC Uchiha brothers XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It's wasn't a Date<strong>

"Damn it," Sasuke grumbled to himself. The fifteen year old sat on his bed a towel wrapped around his waist after taking a shower to cleanse himself of the mossy pond water he had fallen into earlier that day. His muscles, that had developed after his many years of immense about of training with his older brother and mission he engaged in from time to time, were dotted with about twelve reddish marks. There were six on each arm and three on his abdomen and they itched and burned like hell, and it was all thanks to those leeches that deiced to latch onto his skin when he had fallen into that pond. (TG2012: btw I know nothing about leeches and don't know if the y burn or itch after you remove them, heck I don't even know if ponds have leeches! Maybe it's lakes that have leeches, hm…IDK).

Unfortunately he hadn't discovered the little bastards until he was heading down the hallway to get the towel he forgot in his room, and dress in nothing but his boxers when suddenly his old brother had stopped him when he failed to hide a laugh. Still irritated at Itachi, Sasuke had ignored him and proceed in pushing pasted his laughing brother when all of a sudden he cried out when a stinging pain shot through his arm. The younger Uchiha whirled around, fist raised to punch his sibling from pinching him but stopped short when he reeled back in disgust at the wriggling leech Itachi held between his fingers. That's when Itachi, chuckling all the while, silently pointed at Sasuke's arms and then couldn't help but burst into laughter when his little brother let out a high pitch scream.

"Damn, you Itachi," Sasuke said, thinking back to the painful moment his older brother had assisted in removing the leeches from him, since they both knew their mother was too livid to do so. "Not only did he humiliated me in front on Hinata, he yanked those leeches off me, way too hard, probably did purpose just to make me squeal."

The raven haired teen continued to mumble to himself as he took the time to rub his hair dry before he tossed his towel onto his bed, not caring about being naked since he was in the privacy of his room. Heading over to his dresser he opened one of the drawers and pulled out one of his undergarments and was about to put it on when he suddenly preoccupied. His onyx eyes had wandered to the small rectangular object that he had sat on his dresser before his shower.

It was a box. A box painted a dark royal purple color. A necklace box. The same box that held the gift he was planning to give to the Hyuuga girl earlier today. Sasuke took it in one hand and flipped it open, sighing in relief to see that the item inside hadn't been damaged by the murky pond water he had fallen into. In the container sat the only piece of jewelry Sasuke had ever purchased.

It was a necklace that had a simple silver chain and a round pedant, about the size of a marble, dangling from it. The pendant happened to be a pearl, all pinkish white and smooth to the touch, and the same color that matched the large doe eyes of Hinata Hyuuga, the girl he loved.

"I wish I could of given this to her today," Sasuke said with a sigh as he continued to stare at it. "It would have made her so happy-"

"I need your laptop,"

"GAH!" Sasuke cried whirling around only to see that his mother standing behind him. "Mom! What the hell?!" he scrambled for his towel in an attempt to cover himself but his mother rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke their no need to be embarrassed, besides mommy's seen you naked ever since you were a baby." Mikoto stated, as her eyes wandered around the room, looking for something, but having not seen it she turned back to her son. "Gimme your laptop."

Sasuke hesitated. His mother no longer wore her smudged face mask had dried and fixed her long hair up into a messy bun, but more importantly she no longer looked angered. Some might of have found this a good thing, but Sasuke was unsure, he knew his mother just as well as she knew him and due the fact that she exploded on him and Itachi less than thirty minutes ago the young Uchiha knew that Mikoto had only had enough time to cool down.

If he denied her request she'd probably explode again, but even so Sasuke couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

He flinched when he saw his mother's eye twitch slightly, "Because, honey, mommy was the one who bought it for you, and wouldn't hesitate to smash it into bits if you refuse to hand it over." Was her response, proving that Mikoto's fuse was short.

"It's right over there," Sasuke motioned to the cluttered desk in his room, he had been meaning to organize it but hadn't found the time.

"Good, now I can finally see if anyone posted the last episode of Complicated Love!" Mikoto said, almost squealing like a love struck teenager as she went over and rummaged through the stuff on her son's desk.

"But, didn't the episode air a half hour ago?" Sasuke asked, taking this moment to pull on his underwear while his mother's back turned.

"Yes!" his mother answered as if she was offended for a brief moment as she gathered his black laptop in her arms. "But doesn't mean someone hasn't posted it yet."

She turned to leave her son's room, but was halted as Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "Hey, mom, if you're going use my stuff, could you least listen to what Itachi did toy me today?"

"Sasuke, dear, you're a big boy now and mommy would prefer if you don't go tattle tailing on your brother all the time," Mikoto responded in the same tone she would use back when Sasuke was a little seven year old and would always tattle on Itachi for the slightest thing.

"Mom," Sasuke muttered, embarrassed at her teasing, but was able to cover his embarrassment as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Whatever happened between you two, I don't want to hear about, understand?" Mikoto said sternly as she exited Sasuke's room, his laptop in her arms.

But Sasuke, being Sasuke wouldn't give up that easily if it meant some sort of punishment for his older brother. Hopping into a pair of pants and following his mother downstairs and into the kitchen he tried to reason with her. "But, Mom you have to listen, Itachi deserves to be punished after he ruined the date I had planned for Hinata and I-"

"_Date?_" his mother interrupted, her mouth agape as she paused from setting his laptop down onto the kitchen table.

Sasuke stopped, and then his pale cheeks flushed as he realized what he just said. "D-Date? No i-it's wasn't a d-date! It was a w-walk I-"

"Aw my baby boy went on date!" Mikoto gushed as she yanked her duck butted haired son into a death grip of a hug. "Oh, you're growing up way to fast Sasuke! It was just yesterday when you thought girls had cooties! Now you're going dates with that lovely Hyuuga girl, oh I always knew Hinata was perfect for you!"

"Mom!" Sasuke managed his face red partially because his mother tight hug was making it difficult to breath and because of the blush that heated his face.

A small chuckle came from Itachi who leaned casually against the doorframe of the kitchen's entrance. This gained Sasuke's attention and the younger sibling opened his mouth to complain about Itachi's laughing but before he could the older one clarified. "I'm not laughing at you Sasuke. I'm just amused at the fact that mother actually thinks you went on a date with Hinata."

"But he did," Mikoto retoured as her youngest wriggled from her grasp. "He just said date."

"Well, I meant to say walk," Sasuke muttered rubbing his neck.

"He's right; all he and Hinata did in the forest was walk." Itachi interjected before adding. "Well than again, they did have a picnic-"

"So it was date!" Mikoto declared

"It could have been, mother. But if it was a date, that would imply that Sasuke and Hinata were boyfriend and girlfriend, and in a romantic relationship."

"We're not dating!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Exactly, so therefor it wasn't a date." Itachi said with a grin as he headed for the fridge. "You're too much of a chicken to ask Hinata to be your girlfriend anyways."

"N-No I'm not!" Sasuke stammered, despite the fact that his statement was a lie.

"Then why didn't you ask her today?" Itachi asked, closing the fridge and decided to have a cookie instead. "I mean the walk and that gift you got her wasn't for nothing was it, little brother?"

"Well…i-I just…I-I could of….I mean, ugh! SHUT UP ITACHI!" Sasuke cried out angrily.

"Now don't you two dare start fighting again," Mikoto warned as she opened her son's laptop and turned it on.

"But mom-" Sasuke started

"I don't want to hear it," Mikoto said sternly.

"You don't even what to hear how Sasuke fell into that pond?"

"Pond?" Mikoto turned to her youngest son. "You fell in the pond?" When he responded with an annoyed expression she laughed. "So that's why you were all wet when you came home!"

"Mom!" Sasuke groaned, as he mother continued to laugh. "I wouldn't have if Itachi hadn't-"

"Saved you from being humiliated? And possibly get you to finally ask Hinata to be your girlfriend?" Itachi questioned before biting into one of the cookies her had taken from a nearby jar.

Sasuke went red in the face for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Will you stop rubbing the fact that you got a girlfriend in my face?! Besides I would have….I-I mean I might have…well I-I was pl-planning to ask her if you hadn't shown up!" Sasuke said, not really knowing if his own statement was true. He didn't know if he could muster up the nerve to ask the lovely pearly eyed girl such a thing after being such good friends for two years short of a decade.

"I already told you I didn't do it on purpose. I was just out training and happened to run into you and Hinata." Itachi said simply as he swallowed, a smug grin on his cookie crumb covered lips.

"STOP LYING!" Sasuke demanded, hating the annoying grin on his older brother's face. "You were spying on us, even though you _know_ that Mom told you stop following me Hinata around a long time ago!"

In response the older one just shrugged before heading to the fridge for some milk to go with his cookies, Sasuke groaned in utter annoyance. Mikoto just listened in silence, for she had nothing to say about this, because she knew that Sasuke's statement was true.

Due to the fact that her eldest son was already dating a lovely girl and was no longer in what he called the "friend zone" that her youngest son was trapped in, there wasn't a lot to talk about with Itachi. He was eighteen and made it clear that he'd didn't mind sharing what was going on between him and his girlfriend when asked, but he'd never go into detail. (Tg2012: btw, I know Itachi and Sasuke have like a 5 year age difference but just because I can, I'm making Itachi 3 years older than Sasuke…in case you were wondering, if not then proceed in reading ;3) But every so often, Itachi would be discreet when asking his mother advice and would sometimes slip her information about how the dates went and how happy he was with his girlfriend. So since Itachi had achieved getting a girlfriend he would always pick on Sasuke, inquiring when he was going to ask Hinata out. At this Sasuke would always blushed a deep shade of tomato red as he shot Itachi and evil look before insisting that they were just "good friends".

It was a lie. Itachi knew it was a lie. Mikoto knew it was a lie. Everyone knew it was lie. And even though her youngest would never admit, stupid manly pride, the mother knew that Sasuke knew it was a lie as well. Her proof? Mikoto's motherly intuition! But it was mostly because of her personal little spy, aka Itachi, that would go around following her little Sasuke whenever he went out with the Hyuuga girl. At first it was just so that Mikoto could make sure that her youngest was staying out of trouble and was being on his best behavior around Hinata, but when Itachi deiced it would be fun to tease Sasuke just to see his reaction when it was done around his little crush, it turned into series of humorous tales! The first few times Mikoto couldn't deny that it wasn't hilarious, but she was a mother and couldn't allow it to go on any longer so she sternly told her eldest to stop his job of spying on Hinata and Sasuke. But it seemed like Itachi couldn't kick the habit, having the freewill to get under Sasuke's skin was too big of a temptation for him!

And even though Itachi decreased in his teasing, he still did it enough to where there would be numerous fights between her sons, with a grinning Itachi and an angered Sasuke, and even though it wasn't as dramatized, Mikoto found that hearing/ ending/ playing judge in their arguments was just as entertaining as watching Complicated Love! However, things always ended the same, Sasuke would go complaining about the annoying and embarrassing moment Itachi had caused for him while Itachi bore his punishment, which mostly consisted of housework as he laughed, finding that teasing Sasuke was worth it.

"Sasuke calm down, I don't see why you don't believe me." Itachi said. "I wasn't spying on you, I haven't done that since you and Hinata deiced to go to the amusement park."

"You mean the amusement park _you_ suggest we go to, despite the fact that you _know_ I get motion sick!" Sasuke bluntly stated.

A fragment of a smile tugged at Itachi's lips, "I may have suggested it, but I didn't anticipate the fact that Hinata enjoyed the thrill of roller coasters so much and insisted on riding the biggest and fastest ones in the park." He took a sip out of the glass of milk he had poured for himself. "Nor, did I think you'd gorge yourself on _all_ of the tomato paste filled rice balls in the fridge before you went." (Tg2012: I'm pretty sure these rice balls would be called orgori or something but I wasn't sure, so I wasn't going to butcher the Japanese langue…eh, I'll edit it later when I find out what it is :/)

Sasuke growled in anger, but his mother cut in before he could say anything. "Itachi, stop it. Besides I'm going to have to agree with the fact that pulling that trick was rather cruel," she paused to frown at the screen on the laptop after she had put in the password wrong for the third time. Making one last attempt she added. "You know, Sasuke can't handle such rough movement after eating. He could barely handle playing airplane when he was baby after having his bottle and-"

"That's not important," Sasuke cut in, wanting to get off the topic of motion sickness. "I puked over ten times while we were there-"

"Before Hinata insisted you two went home after you threw up all over her shoes," Itachi said, laughing.

"Shut up! I could have lost my gag reflex and all you do is-"

"That's enough!" Mikoto snapped, silencing her sons. Shoving Sasuke his laptop so he could put in the password, she rested her chin on her linked fingers and said. "The only way to settle this is for mommy to judge again. So go ahead, I'll listen. Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>And that's all I got for chapter two! Hope it wasn't too bad since I rushed through the whole thing. Anyway more SasuHina will be in the next chapter and the OC character will be introduced!<p>

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review


	3. Chapter 3: What Really Happened

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating this fanfic in a while! As usual life got in the way of me finishing this. There was Thanksgiving and my birthday (so happy to be 16) and then there was the constant feeling of being lazy, but I got it done. This is a rather long chapter, with lots of SasuHina and teasing from Itachi! Hope you guys enjoy it. XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: So Here's What Really Happened <strong>

"That w-was nice pi-picnic," the soft voice belonging to Hinata made Sasuke smile. Looking over at her he was happy to see her return his smile with an angelic one of her own along with a nice rose pink tint to her pale cheeks.

The Hyuuga heiress, just like Sasuke, was now older the age of fifteen. She was a taller from when she was a child but was still considered petite, barely reaching five feet, and a head shorter than the Uchiha she walked beside. Hinata's navy hair had also grown, it was no longer in it's short pixie cut hair style and now went past her shoulders and brushed against her shoulder blades. The Hyuuga girl had almost complete control over her stutter and was more confident than when she was younger as well, something she was very proud of. The only things that stayed the same with the heiress was her kind smile, loving nature and never ending blushing.

"Yeah, the food was nice," Sasuke answered, watching as the empty picnic basket Hinata held bounced against her knees as she walked. "I wasn't expecting you to bring food. We only agreed on a walk in through the forest."

"I-I know," Hinata said her pearly eyes shimmering as a giggle escaped her, "but I just felt like I n-needed to return the f-favor after you went through all that trouble climbing that tree to pick those apples for us to eat last time we were here."

At this Sasuke gave an airy laugh as he tried to ignore the warmth rushing to his face, "Oh, right," he murmured. He was hoping Hinata would have forgotten that by know, since it had happened a few weeks ago when they walked through this forest area and spotted a tree full of the red fruit. Being that they were both hungry, Sasuke had insisted that he climbed up and get them some. Unfortunately no amount of ninja skills could have helped him when he found that the branches weren't as sturdy as they appeared. In the end he got the apples but had pretty big bruise and a worried Hinata after he fell about four to five feet when a branch couldn't support his weight. "Next time I'll make sure to be more careful,"

He expected Hinata to smile back in her polite way, but instead she laughed her cute laugh. Sasuke frowned a bit but this only made her laugh even harder, "I'm sorry Sasuke…I-I can't help but laugh when I think back to when you hit the ground, covered in leaves and branches." She switched the basket from where it was in front of her legs to behind her back.

As soon as that was done Sasuke tuned out her soft voice, his attention now being captivated by what she wore. Hinata wore a lavender colored hoodie that fit loosely on her petite frame but that wasn't it. It was her skirt; it was a blueberry blue and had pleats in it but best of all it only went down to her mid-thigh. (Tg2012: I just used what Hinata was wearing in the cover picture because I love the casualness of the outfit, plus what I gave Sasuke to wear in the first chapter matches the picture as well) Onyx eyes stared dreamily at Hinata's smooth legs. They were a lovely milky white color and seemed to be longer because of the short skirt. And the way the skirt elegantly moved with each of the navy haired girl's steps was memorizing and Sasuke couldn't help but go red in the face.

Sasuke smiled to himself. _'Damn, those legs…there just so-'_

"Sasuke!" the raven haired boy stiffened at the sharpness in the Hyuuga's tone. Darting his eyes away from her milky white legs Sasuke opened his mouth to deny that he was staring at them, but before he could he felt something small and cool press against his forehead. "Are you alright? Your face is all red."

"Uh…y-yeah I'm fine," Sasuke managed, gently brushing Hinata's hand away from his forehead.

"Ar-Are you s-sure?" her worried tone causing her stutter to reappear as those beautiful pearl eyes gazed up at him with an inquiring look. "Your face was all r-red a while we were eating ea-earlier as well. Oh…I hope you're not ge-getting ill."

Sasuke thought back to when Hinata had taken a moment to wipe his face while they were eating. He had tried his hardest to resist blushing, but he had failed miserably and seemed to worry the Hyuuga girl. Shaking his head Sasuke gave a small smile. "Hinata, you don't have to worry about me." His statement made the short girl blush a bit and she opened her mouth to apologized, like she always did, despite the fact that there was no need to. But before Hinata could start Sasuke stopped her. "Um…H-Hinata I have something to…a-ask you."

Large lavender tinted eyes blinked owlish at him as curiosity came over the girl's face. She didn't say anything and silence had no choice but to settle between them. Pink tinted the Hyuuga's face before she gave a small motion for him to finish with her small hand. "W-Well…what is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke flinched. Damn it, he already messed up! Quickly shaking it off Sasuke forced a smile. "Well Hinata…you and I we've been pretty good f-friend for a while now." He started.

"Yes, we have, it's almost been ten years!" Hinata agreed. "I can still remember that Valentine's Day, you know the one when you gave me that card and those sugar cookies." The navy haired girl then giggled. "It was adorable how you had that childish crush on me, Sasuke."

Childish crush? That took a stab at his pride. It was so startling that Hinata only thought of that day when had handed her the card and fled after leaving the cookies at her feet and then spent the afternoon blushing and stuttering like an idiot when she had come over as some sort of childish game! After all they been through hadn't the pearly eyed girl gotten even the slightest hint that his childish crush had developed over the years? Sasuke would have at least guessed that Hinata got the message when puberty had hit and he had seen Hinata without her baggy jacket for the first time. All she was wearing was a tight baby blue shirt that associated her large bre-

"Sasuke?" Hinata's voice pulled the Uchiha from his thoughts.

Blinking Sasuke saw that Hinata was standing before him, worry clouding her pearly eyes. "What?"

"You stopped walking." She was right, he had stopped dead in his tracks when Hinata had mentioned 'childish crush'.

"Um, sorry I-I've just got a lot on my mind and…" Sasuke let his voice trail off for a brief moment. He had prepared himself for this. To ask Hinata out, that was all he had to do. Could you be my girlfriend? That was all he had to say. Nothing more, nothing less. But then why was it so damn hard?! Taking a breath Sasuke looked at the navy haired beauty before him and let whatever words came to mind rush out of his mouth. "Hinata, like I was saying before…we're good friends and after all these years…wait no. I mean, I-I just wanted to know if y-you were interested in. Ugh, no! What I'm trying to say is, eh…" the Uchiha felt heat raise in his cheeks as Hinata stared at him with her pearly eyes full of confusion.

"S-Sasuke, are you sure you're not sick?" Hinata asked. "Because you're not making any sense a-and your face is all red again. Maybe you have a fever-" but the girl was stopped when the Uchiha reached out, took her wrist and pulled her closer. But since she wasn't ready the girl gave a squeak as she trip slightly and stumbled forward. Her hand rested on Sasuke's shoulder while her head bumped against his chest, allowing her to hear the thudding of his heart. Going red in the face Hinata peered up only to have onyx eyes looked down at her.

"Uh…" Sasuke started as her pearly eyes memorized him. Honestly he hadn't expected that to work, pulling Hinata closer to him to ask her his important request, he had originally thought moments like this only happened in that stupid soap opera his mother kept blabbing about. But with Hinata's body pressed up against him Sasuke knew he had to say something before the timid girl pulled away in embarrassment like she always did when she happened to get in his personal space. "Sorry?" he said, but then mentally kicked himself!

"Oh, no it's f-fine," Hinata said, giving her perfect smile.

The girl started to pull away but Sasuke couldn't let his chance slip through his fingers, not after eight long years! "Wait!" Hinata paused, blinking with curiosity. "Hinata…all day I've w-wanted to ask y-you something…something im-important…"

"Oh, is that why you've be acting so strange?" Hinata questioned an amused smile curling her lovely lips. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Well….I-I had a whole sp-speech worked out in m-my head…b-but I'd rather um…show you first," Sasuke said, feeling relieved that he had reminded himself about the necklace he had bought for the Hyuuga girl. As he reached for the necklace box he had slipped into his back pocket Sasuke continued. "Honestly I don't know what to say. But after eight years of being friend with you Hinata, I just wanted you to know that you're a-" Sasuke froze. He felt his face go paler than it normally was as utter horror filled him. It wasn't there! The box was gone! "Son of a bitch!"

"W-What?!" the Hyuuga girl said, shock lacing her voice as she pulled away. And for the first time Sasuke could have sworn those bright pearly eyes narrowed in anger.

Quickly seeing his mistake Sasuke shook his head, franticly. "No, no, no! T-That's not what I meant!" he patted his back pockets and then his front ones only to find them empty.

But he got in return from Hinata was a small whimper of disbelief, "Th-Then w-what…w-what did you me-mean?" her voice trembling from her stutter as she tried to appear intimidating even though Sasuke glanced up for a second, only to see tears welling up in those beautiful eyes.

"Damn it! Where did it go?"

"Where d-did wh-what go?"

"Nothing!"

"…Then wh-what are you lo-looking f-for?"

"It's just… I-I mean…it's…" Sasuke paused in his frantic searching for the dark purple box to just look up at the navy haired girl. Glassy eyes stared back at him and sniffles reached his ears as he say a few tears slip from her pearly eyes. Sighing Sasuke, despite how nervous he already was, managed to reach out and gently rub a few tears from her cheeks with his thumb, in response Hinata blushed pink before softly pulling away. She was obviously still offended by his words. At this Sasuke panicked a bit. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He had to fix this, so without thinking he blurted out. "Um…Hinata could wait right here for a second?"

Pearly eyes blinked as a look of confusion quickly took over her features. "W-What for?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"I-I can't say," Sasuke answered, but before she could say anything else he turned and started back down the path they were just walking down. "This will all take only a second!"

The raven haired teen didn't bother looking back, knowing that Hinata would take his word and stay where she was out of the kindness of her heart. As Sasuke ran his mind was whirling. Where did it go? Where did the necklace box go? He swore up, down and sideways he had put it in his back pocket before he left to meet up with Hinata. Had it fallen out? If it did, when and where and how come he hadn't noticed it?

_'__The training grounds!'_ Sasuke thought. It was the only place he could image he could lose it. _'It must have fallen out when I sat down!'_ It made sense since Hinata had chosen that place to have their surprise picnic.

Taking a sharp turn the raven haired teen bolted down a well-worn path and then came a screeching halt in a small forest clearing. Stopping to catch his breath, Sasuke scanned his currant surroundings. Tall trees and bushes encircled the grassy area and with a few wild flowers sticking up here and there it would have looked like an ordinary clearing. However, there were the three hunks of wood, standing upright on the ground, with faded red targets painted on them and several small marks and holes where kunai knives shurikens had stabbed the wood. There were also patches of grass missing around the bases of the surrounding trees and various other places, indicating that something had worn the greenery away over time. And that something happened to Sasuke; after all this was the area where he and Itachi would train together. Just looking at the area reminded the young Uchiha of all the good times he had with his older brother. There was the time when he finally was able to nail his shuriken justu, and when he and Itachi both preformed their Fire ball justu to see whose was stronger and of course there were all those time when training would leave Sasuke all banged up with cuts, bruises, dirt smudges, messy clothes and the occasional sprained ankle or other injured limb, leaving Itachi no choice but to piggyback his little brother home while his little look alike fought to keep from crying.

(Tg2012: Aww, I love all of Sasuke and Itachi's brotherly moments! They're too darn cute! XD)

Good memories, bad memories that wasn't what Sasuke was here for. It was the box. He had to find it! With that thought in mind the raven haired teen searched the training area, but as he went he was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Where is that damn box?" Sasuke hissed to himself as he swiftly checked behind a tree and then went to look behind a nearby bush. The necklace box was a dark purple after all and should have been easy to pinpoint in all the greenery that was around but it was nowhere in sight! Sprinting over to the other side of the clearing, to check a different clump of trees, Sasuke grumbled to himself. "Times like these make me wish I was able to use the Byakugan like Hinata…" The pearly eyed beauty was better at finding things since her clan's Kekkei Genkai allowed her to see straight through solid objects and spot things as tiny as bugs. "But I can't ask Hinata to help me look; it'll ruin the surprise. Well, unless I can think of-ow!"

A sudden impact to the head caused the Uchiha to stop in his place. Being that the impact had been so light Sasuke looked around, only to find a small acorn resting a few inches away in the grass, and then heard a chattering sound above him. Glancing up into a nearby tree Sasuke spotted a squirrel, all red with a white tipped bushy tail, a seemingly cute and harmless forest animal. But seeing this mammal made the raven haired teen frown with displeasure. "Oh, it's you," the words were said in a disgusted way and onyx eyes narrowed at the red squirrel as a swarm of unpleasant memories resurfaced in Sasuke's head.

It was a normal squirrel, yes. But it was _that_ squirrel. The squirrel that had attacked him the day before Valentine's Day, all those years ago, when he had spotted the little Hyuuga heiress standing on one of the target stumps practicing her Byakugan. It had, _deliberately_, jumped on his head and started to yank at his hair and claw his face. That squirrel was evil, at least in Sasuke's eyes it was, and he had all rights to think this. Every time he would come to his childhood training grounds, whether it be to sharpen his skills by himself, or to have a sparring match with Itachi when their mother kicked them out of the house being too rambunctious and _especially_ when he came here with the navy haired heiress, that red squirrel would make a fool out of him. It's usual attacks consisted of pelting him with acorns, appearing underfoot just at the right moment to trip the Uchiha and jumping into his shirt and making Sasuke ran around crazily as it nipped and clawed his bare skin. As expected his mother had asked worriedly when her youngest son would come home more banged up and irritated then usual after training and would inquiring what had happened. But when Sasuke would answer that a squirrel had attacked him, she thought it was hilarious and of course didn't believe him nor did his father when Mikoto repeated the information to him, much to Sasuke's embarrassment. The only one that did believe him was Itachi, well considering that the older brother had managed to befriend the forest creature.

Sasuke scowled up at the red squirrel as it chattered in it's animal way and gave what most would think an adorable expression. "Are you here to poke fun at me again?" he asked, watching the small mammal scurry down the trunk of the tree it was in to retrieve the acorn it had tossed at the raven's head moments before.

Upon grabbing the nut from where it sat a few inches form Sasuke's feet, the squirrel looked up, blinked owlishly at the taller creature and then, Sasuke swore, it blew a raspberry at him! The action made a growl emit from the raven haired teen but then he sighed, there was no reason to get mad at a stupid animal, so he settled for silently hating it as it scampered off. With it's acorn in it's mouth Sasuke watched the squirrel bounce over to a nearby patch of grass and start to dig. The Uchiha was about to turn away, remembering the necklace he was searching for, when all of a sudden the squirrel turned it's beady black eyes onto him and Sasuke froze in his place.

Anger exploded inside of him and onyx eyes turned ruby red and three spindles swirled in place, forming his Shargian, and with teeth bared a growl emitted from Sasuke all because of the infuriating sight he saw. That damn squirrel, in it's grubby little paws it held the dark purple necklace box! "Where the hell did you get that!" Sasuke demand, despite knowing that the animal had no way of replaying. But even though it couldn't speak the squirrel could tell by the raven's tone that it was in trouble and wasted no time in dashing towards the nearest tree. He couldn't lose that gift, not to some jackass squirrel! He had to get it to Hinata; it was the only way he could get her to see that his 'childish crush' was much more than what she currently thought it was. So without a second thought Sasuke, Shargian ablaze, dashed after the small mammal. "Get back here!"

Using the speed and agility he had acquired over his years of training Sasuke was able to follow the squirrel's darting movements through the surrounding trees. However, keeping the fuzzy red fur ball in sight was a problem, it was fast, not to mention small, and Sasuke was finding that watching it leap from branch to branch and using his Shargian to mimic its movements were a strain on his ruby eyes. But the Uchiha wasn't going to give up that easy.

Pushing back a branch full of leaves Sasuke gritted his teeth with annoyance, "Hold still, damn it!" his hand shot out but he missed the red creature just by a hair. Growling in annoyance Sasuke leaped to the next tree as the squirrel had just done, but as he pushed off he noticed the squirrel turn and flash him a mischievous look. "Don't look at me like that!" he shouted just as he landed on the tree limb, and as if his angered tone and crimson eye color sacred it, the squirrel froze in it's place, necklace box in it's paws. Seeing that he had cornered the creature Sasuke gave a smirk, and as he caught his breath he opened his mouth to vocalize his triumph when a sound cut through the air.

_CRACK!_

Ruby eyes dulled back to onyx black as the widened with fear when Sasuke looked down only to see that the branch he stood on bending and breaking under his weight and being that he was rather high off the ground Sasuke didn't dare move. Instead he flashed a deathly glare at the red squirrel as he realized what he had done, "Why you little furry bast-Ow!" Sasuke didn't get the time to finish venting his anger out on the squirrel as it chucked another acorn at his forehead, right where Itachi would jab him from time to time, and upon reeling back the branch gave away, allowing gravity to do what it pleased with the raven haired boy. With leaves blinding him and the tree's limbs smacking and in ramming into him Sasuke had no time to even think about attempting to land safely on the ground, and landed flat on his back with a loud, thud

A few stray leaves fluttered down onto the boy who lay groaning on the ground. "Damn it," he grumbled, knowing that he was going feel that in the morning. However, ignoring the pain Sasuke pushed himself up just in time to see the red squirrel scamper down the tree trunk and leap into a nearby bush. Anger flashed through him and Sasuke got to his feet as the red flooded his eyes again. "Get back here you good for nothing-AH!" He didn't get to take single step when out of nowhere two shurikens flew past and were followed by an invisible force that seemed to grab hold of him, pinning his arms to his sides and binding his ankles together. And as the shurikens embedded their pointy tips into the ground Sasuke found that gravity was against him again and before he knew it he had his face pressed firmly against the grassy ground.

Panic raced through his veins as the impression of being under attack shot through his mind. But as he activated his Shargian the thought of having to fight back quickly fled and was replaced with annoyance when a chuckle reached his ears.

"Come on, little brother, you know better than to go after a helpless animal." the sound of footsteps came from behind but Sasuke didn't even have to look to know that the shadow that soon loomed over him was Itachi. Begrudgingly, onyx eyes looked up only to be greeted with matching set of eyes. His older brother grinned and squatted down so they were eye level. "Don't tell me you didn't learn a lesson that one time when you were showing off your Fireball justu to Hinata and scared a mother duck's babies and she ended up chasing and pecking you for a solid ten minutes."

Sasuke scowled as he briefly thought about one of the many embarrassing moments that had occurred with Hinata present. "Shut up, and get me out of these metal wires!" the demand was followed by the younger brother wriggling, trying to break free, but this only resulted in the metal wires that were coiled around him to be tightened. "Ow, hey stop it!" Sasuke said, seeing that Itachi held the ends of wires in his hand and were giving them a taunting tug.

"Then stop harassing that harmless squirrel," Itachi responded with a small smile when the red squirrel poked it's way out of the bushes and approached the older Uchica.

"Harmless?" Sasuke spat in the squirrel's direction when it scampered up onto his brother's shoulder. "That thing is evil!"

At this Itachi gave a laugh, "Sasuke, it's a squirrel, how could something this small be evil?" he reached and gently petted the animal who, in turn, chattered in a rather appealing way. "See, it's harmless."

"Of course it's harmless now that is sees you," Sasuke grumbled, knowing that in the past when he and Itachi would come and train that damn squirrel would away be around his older brother and would always be watching whenever Itachi would pull a trick of Sasuke. Probably were the red squirrel picked up the habit of picking on Sasuke. He frowned as it flashed him a look before leaping off Itachi's shoulder and returning to the bushes.

"Now, little brother, what are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?" Itachi questioned as he stood up, not brothering to release his younger look alike as requested.

Knowing that he rather put up with that annoying squirrel then tell Itachi that he was out on another _walk_ with Hinata he answered quickly, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Don't be rude, I asked first," Itachi pointed out coolly, but his statement was returned with a low growl from his brother. Frowning at this behavior, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't react so negatively to his playful teasing unless something else were bothering him, the older brother opened his mouth to ask what was the matter but he didn't get the chance.

"That damn squirrel!" Sasuke shouted as he wriggled to get free from the metal wires around him. Turning Itachi noticed that his little friend had something in its possession. Something that resembled a box, it's dark purple color making it stand out vividly against the green grass. Then looking directly at his younger brother the squirrel blew a raspberry, as if taunting Sasuke. In reaction Sasuke gave an agitated sound. "Itachi get it! Grab the squirrel"

"What? Why?"

"It's stole the box!"

"So?"

"It's important!"

"Important?" Itachi glanced from the squirrel to his bother and blinked with amusement as he noticed a pink color coming across Sasuke's face. "Is it a gift or something?" he quizzed.

Sasuke stiffened, "W-What...no I-I mean…well…um," he seemed flustered at the question and this quickly showed in his action as he thrashed on the ground, still trying to break through the wires. "Itachi, just get the damn squirrel!"

"Why should I?" Itachi asked as the squirrel started over towards a nearby tree. Watching it go he added. "If it's not a gift, I don't see why you're making such a big fuss over it."

"I never said it wasn't a gift!"

"Oh, so it is a gift? Who's it for?"

"Ugh! You're no help!" With that Sasuke scooted forward just enough for him to bite down on one of the shurikens that stuck into the ground. Ignoring it's sharp prick to the roof of his mouth, he yanked it out the ground and then in one swift movement he got to his feet, untangled himself from the metal wires and dashed over to the tree. "Give it back, furball!" The irked boy demanded before he reached out for the squirrel with the necklace box as it tried to run away. But this time the raven haired boy was able to grab it and clasp his hand roughly onto it's white tipped tail. Letting out a squeak of pain the squirrel whipped around and didn't hesitate to chomp down hard on Sasuke's hand. "AGGUH!" Recoiling from the pain Sasuke peered down at his hand only to find blood pooling up from the teeth marks the bite left. He was just about to wonder if that evil squirrel had rabies when out of nowhere the squirrel let out a chattering squeal and then it was on his face.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh somewhat at his bother's girlish scream and was just about to watch his squirrel friend attack his brother, since it _was_ harmless, but knew he couldn't when Sasuke fell right out the tree clawing at his face and rolling on the ground.

With the feeling of the squirrel's small claws scratching his face and yanking his hair the raven haired boy was lost at what to do. "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFF!" His yells briefly reminded Sasuke of the squirrel's first attack on him, but that was quickly pushed aside when he felt razor sharp teeth clamp down on his ear. "GGAHHH!" That was the last thing the squirrel was able to do to him when the animal was suddenly yanked from him. Lying on the ground, panting, Sasuke shakily sat up only to frown in displeasure at the sight of his bother smirking down at him, the squirrel on perched on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you don't have to act like such a baby," Itachi teased as he took the dark purple box, the squirrel had dropped, and held it out to little brother.

Annoyed Sasuke snatched it from Itachi, looked it over for any signs of damage and, thankfully seeing none, turned to his brother and was about to vent out his anger when he was stopped.

"Sasuke!"

His stiffed. That Hinata. There was rustling in the nearby bushes and out from behind them came the Hyuuga heiress. Her pearly eyes were filled with concern but more importantly her veins of her Byakugan were present what more, her fingers were already glowing with charka ready for an attack.

"Oh, Hinata I wasn't expecting to see you here in the forest." Itachi coolly said, unfazed by Hinata's frazzled appearance.

The pearly eyes beauty blinked and then looked around for a brief second and then to the older Uchica. "I-Itachi!" she exclaimed as if she had just noticed his presence. The veins reseeding and the blue glow from her chakra fading, Hinata smiled kindly and gave a small bow. "It's nice to see you." She paused and fidgeted with her fingers, a bad habit she could never kick, "I-I didn't mean t-to interrupt anything. I just h-heard sc-screaming and I th-thought something was wrong a-and it s-sounded like-"

"Sasuke?" Itachi stepped aside, allowing the navy haired teen to see his bother.

Hinata gasped. "Oh, goodness! Sasuke what happened?" The heiress rushed over and dropped to her knees beside the raven, not noticing his was blushing, as she gently cupped his face in her small hands to get a closer at the damage the squirrel had done. A handful of angry red scratches stood out against his pale skin and his hair was a mess, littered with leaves and small twigs, but what was most frightening was the think trickle of blood streaming from his hand and ear from where the squirrel had bit him.

"D-Don't worry Hinata. I'm fine" Sasuke insisted shaking her hands off his face as he shifted slightly so he could shove the necklace box into his back pocket.

"A-Are you su-sure? It looks l-like so-something a-attacked you!" Hinata said, her stuttering reappearing as concern twinkled in her large pearly lavender tinted eyes.

Smiling at how adorable she looked when worried Sasuke tried to reassure her. "I swear I'm fine. It was nothing."

"I don't think getting attacked by a squirrel is nothing, little brother." Itachi said, coming over and poking Sasuke's forehead just because he could.

"Itachi," Sasuke said an irked tone as he rubbed the small red spot, it was still sore from when the squirrel had pegged him with an acorn and the poke had just made it worse.

"A squirrel did all this?" the soft voice of the heiress pulled Sasuke way from his brother's amused gaze and he felt his face grow warm as Hinata giggled behind her hands. "W-What did you do to make it so mad?"

Sasuke grunted in response, refusing to answer, and deiced to focus on trying to keep the overwhelming heat and red color from his cheeks as Hinata's small gentle hands once again held his face. Her fingers were aglow with the soothing green light of healing charka as she moved them in a small circler motions to give aid to the many scratches on Sasuke's face. While she healed the younger Uchica silence settled in the small forest clearing. Hating it the pearly eyed girl glanced up at the older male standing over her and his brother.

"So...um what are you d-doing out here, Itachi?" Hinata asked in her piolet way.

"Just some AMBU training," His answer came without hesitation but, as if his answer was being rejected, Sasuke gave a snort.

"Were you focusing on your spying techniques?" The younger one narrowed his eyes at his older look alike in suspension. He still didn't believe Itachi's presence he was a coincidence.

Itachi brushed off the rude comment with a roll of his eyes before he went on to answer, "I wasn't training for my own gain. I was with Airisu, she needed to brush up on her combat skills so I helped by sparring with her." A small smile tugged on Itachi's lips as he thought of Airisu, his girlfriend, and the sparring match he had with her a half hour ago. Her speed, agility, reaction time and flexibility were just as perfect as the day he had saw her. In fact the way she would twist, leap, flip and bend so effortlessly was one of the reasons why she had gotten his attention. The way she did all this almost made it look like she was dancing than she was fighting and with her wonderful features it just made it absolutely perfect, but like everyone, Airisu had one flaw. Her hand to hand combat skills. Oh, they were so terribly sloppy that it pained Itachi to watch. Her punches and kicks were just as powerful as they should be for an AMBU, but the timing and accurately was off their mark, but that didn't even begin to cover how she faired with weapons in close range combat. Yes she could doge her way out of close range combat and Airisu said that it was good enough for her and she didn't mind being a far range attacker. But this only had Itachi lecturing her about how and ABMU shouldn't relay on one set skill and type of attacking. This only agitated his girlfriend, thus starting their spare, unfortunately for her it only took the older Uchica a few minutes to pin her to the ground when she lunged forwards for a close range attack. She had pouted in her cute way and did the same thing on rematch one, two and three and after wriggling out from under Itachi in defeat Airisu claimed she had to go, but swore that she beat him next time.

"So you were with your girlfriend?" The Hyuuga's soft voice broke through Itachi's thoughts and he blinked at her small smile. "How sweet," She said with a giggle remembering that one time she had come over their house only to walk into the living room to find the girl Itachi loved cuddled in his arms. It was the first time she had witness the older male have any form of redness to his face. Too bad she didn't get to introduce herself much since that was the day Sasuke had insisted they hurried to the amusement park.

Seeing that Hinata remembered his girlfriend Itachi cleared throat. "Um, yes, but enough about me," Glancing at his brother the older one deiced that now would be a good time to get the answer to the question Sasuke refused to answer earlier. "What are you and my little brother doing here in the forest?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to change to subject, but his words got stuck in his throat as Hinata removed her hands from his face, his scratches all healed, and proceeded in slipping one through his hair and resting it ever so softly on his bitten ear. The nice circler motion of her fingers against his ears was far too much and he had to look away from her pearly gaze to attempt to hide his burning face.

Taking advantage of Sasuke's temporary paralysis Itachi repeated the questioned and Hinata looked up with the answer. "Oh…well Sasuke and I went f-for a walk t-together," there was a pause as a pink color flooded her face. "Th-Then we s-stopped for a picnic he-here in the training grounds…" her voiced trialed off as she glanced at Sasuke before added, "afterwards I think Sasuke was going to-"

"Walk you home," Sasuke blurted out. Despite Hinata's gentle touch being harder to break free from than a genjutsu he forced himself to do so and quickly got to his feet. The last thing he wanted was for Itachi to learn of his failed attempt to ask Hinata to be his girlfriend.

"Y-You are?" Hinata asked, blinking her pearly eyes as she watched Sasuke head for a forest path that was unfamiliar to her. Eyebrow dipping in confusion she squeaked out. "But th-that's not the way back,"

"Yes, it is," Sasuke insisted stopping to allow her to get up from the ground and walk cautiously up to his side. "It's just a short cut." It was a lie, he had never been down this path before, but it didn't matter all he wanted to do was get away from Itachi before he embarrassed him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sasuke frowned at his brother's question; it was as if he could tell how unnerving he felt when his older look alike and his crush were in the same space. On the other hand he did have a point the path he had randomly chosen was overgrown with the surrounding greenery and it sloped sharply downwards on one side, what was below hidden from view.

"Of course it's safe," Sasuke insisted he started to move forwards but paused for a millisecond to reach and take Hinata's hand into his, and smiled when she tightened her grip around his larger hand. Her touch sending that electric feeling rushing through his veins, just like every other time her small hand touched his. Leading her towards the trail, Sasuke heard a small sound from the navy haired girl; looking back he saw the look of uneasiness appear in her eyes. Hinata was obviously sacred of the unknown that was ahead. "Don't worry, Hinata I'll get you home safe."

"And I'll make sure my little brother doesn't get us lost," Itachi starred off along with them, a smirk on his face. The older male was intrigued by why his younger look alike had taken Hinata out for a picnic and was determined to find out, but Sasuke wasn't having it.

"Who said you were coming with us?" Sasuke snapped at his brother.

"We're all going home, I don't see why I can't walk with you." Itachi responded in a causal tone. "You wouldn't mind, right Hinata?"

The heiress smiled her angelic smile. "Oh, of course not!" Sasuke inwardly groaned. Hinata's kindness was going to ruined everything he had planned and by the gleaming of triumph he saw in Itachi's eyes it was obvious he was using this to his advantage.

The three walked in silence. One fuming on the inside, the second smirking in amusement and the third oblivious to the tension between the two she walked with. The sounds of their feet brushing past the bushes and other plants that lined the trail filtered through the silence and along with the branches that hung down low from trees or from tall bushes that were constantly having to be pushed out of the way only added to the unease Hinata was feeling. But she wasn't the weak, scaredy cat girl she had once been, at least that was what she had to remind herself when an animal scampering by made her squeak in surprise.

_'__I'm not letting this get to me,' _Hinata took a deep breathe to reassure herself of this thought. The best way she knew of executing this plan was by distracting herself. Pearly eyes turned downward, but as she went to watch her feet Hinata's attention was captured by the color red. The red color of the blood that stood out vividly on the pale skin of the raven haired teen's hand she held. He hadn't give her time to heal up his hand and if she tired now she knew Sasuke well enough to know he'd say there was no need, that it was just a scratch, which it was.

"Is something the matter Hinata?" Onyx eyes greeted her pearly ones as her gazed turned upward.

"No," She answered with a shake of her head, navy tresses bouncing from the movement. Decided against talking about his hand, instead the heiress chose to start a conversation about something else. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I-I was wondering…I-I mean. What were you going to, um, ask me? You know before you said I was…a son of-"

"Nothing!" His answer came out in a volume louder than he meant to and caused the navy haired girl to jump and his brother to glance over his shoulder, an eyebrow arched. "I-it was nothing…"

"Oh, really?" Itachi questioned. "Must be rather important, since your face is turning all red."

Hinata gasped at the Uchica's reddening face, "Sasuke! You said you weren't getting sick! Are you sure your feeling-"

"I'm not sick!"

"Oh, then why are you blushing, little brother?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Then could it be sunburn?"

"Itachi! Shut up!"

Letting go of Hinata's hand, Sasuke lunged forwards ready to tackle his brother to the ground, but Itachi was always two steps ahead of his younger brother and effortlessly darted out of the way. Usually his older brother's fast movements weren't a problem when they got into a fight, but Sasuke hadn't anticipated his foot to get caught on one of the bushes that lined the path. With nothing but air to stop his momentum Sasuke had no choice but to go flying forwards. The younger Uchica stumbled around to regain his footing, but when he step forwards he found that there was nowhere for his foot to land, he had stepped right off the sloped edge of the path!

"Oh n-no, Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked, watching as the raven went tumbling through bushes and branches and undergrowth. "It-Itachi shouldn't we-"

_Splash!_

The sudden chilling sensation of being wet overtook Sasuke as the unseen body of water swallowed him. In reaction the Uchica immediately clawed his way to the surface and lifted his head above the foul smelling water. He blinked water from his eyes and coughed and sputtered to rid himself of the disgusting earthy taste of the water he had fallen into, but at the moment all he was concerned about was staying afloat. His feet weren't touching any surface at the bottom, and swimming was never one of the things he learned to master, so now he sat flailing around with brown water filling his open mouth as he called for help and up his nose as he tried to breathe while he struggled to keep his head above water.

As much as Itachi could get under his skin he was still his brother and Sasuke was more than relieved when he bounded down the slope and approached the muddy body of water he was currently drowning in. But instead of helping, he was laughing!

"Itachi! What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted, as he sputtered. "Help me!"

Grinning his older brother walked into the brown water of the small pond he had fallen into "Why should I?" Itachi's tone was a teasing one as he stood over his younger brother. He gave a shrug and added, "It's only ankle deep."

Listening to his brother laugh was embarrassing, but when Sasuke noticed the pearly eyed girl giggling behind her hands he was mortified. Sinking so he sat on the muddy bottom of the pond the younger Uchica now would have preferred drowning than this embarrassment.

"He just stood there and laughed!" Sasuke repeated as he glared at his older brother.

"It was funny, and laughing is a reaction to humorous situations, little brother," Itachi coolly retoured, not bothering to look up from the book he was flipping through as he sat at the kitchen table. Onyx eyes peeking over the rim of the book he grinned, "And just because I moved out of the way doesn't mean it was my fault you fell into that pond."

"Yes it does! You shouldn't have moved!" Sauske shouted, slamming his hand on the table.

"You shouldn't have tried to tackle me."

"Well, y-you…you should have pissed me off!" Sasuke said, trying to find something he could blame his brother for. "If you would have just left, I wouldn't have fallen, so there!"

Itachi scoffed, he couldn't believe how childish Sasuke was acting, "Mother, he says I should get punished just because I happened to be where he and Hinata were at the same time. Do you agree with him?"

"Yes." Their mother said.

The book fell from his hand. Itachi was shocked. "What?"

"Really?" Sasuke asked a smile of satisfaction appearing on his face. "Ha! I told you were-"

"Yesyesyesyes! YES!" Mikoto exclaimed jumping from her seat, and squealing like a teenager who had just been in the presence of their celebrity crush. Both boys were rather startled, but mostly bewildered, as they watched their mother jump around the kitchen. "HE CHOSE REBECCA! BRAD CHOSE REBECCA!"

"Mom! Were you even listening?" Sasuke asked, his triumph of getting his brother in troubled now being crushed into a million pieces.

But Mikoto didn't seem to hear and didn't bother to answer as she continued to hop around with glee, Sasuke's laptop hugged tightly to her chest. Itachi smirked, "I guess not," Standing up the older one couldn't help but jab Sasuke in the forehead. "Looks lie Complicated Love, got me off the hook, not that I did anything anyway. Better luck next little brother,"

Sasuke growled in annoyance at his brother, and at the loud squeals of his mother. But before he could express his anger there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>How could be at the door? Well you're gonna have to wait for the next chappy of Could You Be My Girlfriend! Hehe, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and laughed just as much as when I was typing it. Did you like the cute SasuHina I added? And what did you guys think of my OC character Airisu so far? Do you think she's a good girlfriend for Itachi? If you want to answer any of these questions please leave them in the form of a happy review!<strong>

**BYE: Toadettegirl2012**

**PS: Review! **


End file.
